CS9: Korki nie trwają wiecznie
Zenoheld: Profesorze Clay, masz mnie z tego wyciągnąć Clay: Królu robię co w mojej mocy, ale ten egzoszkielet nie jest taki łątwy do zdjęcia Zenoheld: Eh... Girux jest gotowy, wyzwyj go na pojedynek i jeśli wygrasz to mnie uwolnisz Clay: Panie, ale ja... Zenoheld: Cisza, zrobisz jak mówię Clay: Tak jest Mag Mel: Ha? Słuchasz się tego moczymordy? Zenoheld: Coś ty powiedział? Mag Mel: To co słyszałeś, aż dziwie się sobie, że współpracuję z takimi bufonami, nieważne Razenoid ewoluuje, więc niedługo skończymy z tym całym bakugalaxy Clay: A gdzie jest ten cały Kayden? Mag Mel: Zdaje się, że szuka jakiegoś dziecka do jakieś syntezy DNA, ale nie jestem pewny Clay: Syntezy DNA? To czyste science fiction Mag Mel: A czy podróże międzywymiarowe to nie science fiction? Nieważne, jak Kayden wróci to bądźcie gotowi, przypuścimy szturm na siedzibę tych bobasów Zenoheld: To będzie masakra, wszyscy razem nie pokonaliby kogokolwiek z nas z osobna Meg Mel: Dlatego idziemy tam wszyscy Mag Mel odszedł w stronę wielkiego kokona, a Clay próbował rozwalić egzoszkielet, w tymczasie z Kaydenem szukaliśmy jakiegoś dzieciaka, który miał najlepsze z możliwych DNA. Kayden: Słuchaj, na dziś koniec, obeszliśmy dwa miasta, jutro będziemy szukać, zaraz będziemy wracać, ale mam pytanie Ja: Tak? Kayden: Czy mogę ci mówić bracie? Ja: CO??????????????????????? Kayden: Rozumiem, nie czujesz że jest między nami więź Ja: Jakaś jest, ale trudno mi mówić do kogoś niespokrewnionego bracie, jeszcze jak ten ktoś przez niemal całe swoje życie próbuje mnie zabić Kayden: Nieważne, wracajmy Tymczasem Alex i Pit weszli do kwatery czy czegoś tam. Mei: Hej, co tu robicie? Alex: A wiesz, skończyliśmy korki ze spania Adi: A nie widzieliście Rexa? Pit: Nie? Czemu? Adi: Od ponad dnia go nie ma Alex: Tak po prostu? Ami: Tak, zniknął, zresztą tak samo jak Hydron Alex: CO???? Ten Hydron? Adi: Taaaaaa Obecne bakugalaxy gadało na temat ostatnich zdarzeń, a ja w tym czasie z Kaydenem wróciliśmy do bazy Mag Meneli: No wreszcie jesteście, atakujemy bakugalaxy Ja: Że co? Kayden: Właśnie, że co? Mag Mel: Ja tu dowodzę i zarządzam, że atakujemy bakugalaxy, już Ja: KAYDEEN!!!!! Kayden: Uspokuj się Rex. Słuchaj dołączenie Rexa jest równoznaczne z zostawieniem bakugalaxy w spokoju, więc nie atakujemy Mag Mel: Śmiesz mi się przeciwstawiać? - po chwili zaczął ciskać mocą w Kayden, a on wszystko wsysał kryształem na swoim ubraniu Kayden: Jestem przygotowany, na wszystkie twoje sztuczki Mag Mel: BB!BS! Exomir! Exomir 1 000 000 punktów mocy Kayden: Nie patyczkujmy się, BB!BBS! Kejrax, aktywacja ducha ciemności Exomir 1 000 000 punktów mocy Kejrax 2 000 000 punktów mocy Mag Mel: CO? Kayden: Mechtavius Destroyer, wzywam cię Kejrax wezwał swojego mechtogana, Mechtaviusa Niszczyciela, który stanął przed wszystkimi. Mechtavius: Z kim przychodzi mi walczyć, wzywasz mnie tak rzadko, że to musi być znaczący przeciwnik Mag Mel: Rumcajs, wzywam cię Przed nami pojawił się mechtogan przypominający smoka. Nagle Clay powiedział: Clay: Słuchaj Kayden, albo uwolnisz króla Zenohelda, albo dołącze do Meg Mela Kayden: Ta jeszcze czego Clay: BB!BS! Girux Kayden: Przewidziałem to, Rex Ja: ehhh.... BB!BS! Sygg, daj z siebie wszystko Sygg: Mówisz masz Ja: SMA! Cios cyklonu Girux 50 000 punktów mocy Sygg 31 000 punktów mocy Clay: SMA! Działo ogniska Girux 60 000 punktów mocy Sygg 21 000 punktów mocy Ja: SMA! Tarcza światła Girux 50 000 punktów mocy Sygg 41 000 punktów mocy Clay: Aktywuje Ded 2.7 Girux 91 000 punktów mocy Sygg 41 000 punktów mocy Ja: Mamusia nie nauczyła porządnie walczyć co? SMA! Rangarok, dwie bestie Girux 91 000 punktów mocy SS(Sygg i koln Sygga)82 000 punktów mocy Clay: SMA! Rdzeń paetlonu Girux 101 000 punktów mocy SS 62 000 punktów mocy Ja: SMA! Światło zemsty Girux 91 000 punktów mocy SS 82 000 punktów mocy Ja: Czekaj tylko to nie wszystko, 2-SMA! Rangarok, zemsta światła plus Rangarok, cios komety Girux 50 000 punktów mocy SS 246 000 punktów mocy Clay: Aktywuje Krach 2.7 Girux 246 000 punktów mocy SS 50 000 punktów mocy Ja: CO? Walcz normalnie, albo też zacznę grać nie czysto Clay: Ta, już to widzę, SMA! Zjednoczony wystrzał Girux 276 000 punktów mocy SS -10 000 punktów mocy Ja: SMA! Neo Legenda Maksus X Clay: Co to? Girux 276 000 punktów mocy SS 410 000 punktów mocy Ja: To nie koniec, 2-SMA! Gwiezdny pancerz X plus Zmrażający dotyk Girux 50 000 punktów mocy SS 636 000 punktów mocy Clay: Że co? Clay mógł się już tylko przyglądać, jak Girux przegrywa, tymczasem jednak Kayden nadal walczył z Meg Melem Exomir 7 000 000 punktów mocy Kejrax 30 000 punktów mocy Kayden: Kończmy to Mag Mel: Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, Exomir was zgniecie Kejrax: Więc Exomir, pokaż co umiesz Exomir uderzył Kejraxa z całych sił, a ten zblokował jego gigantyczną rękę jednym palcem Mag Mel: Co? Kejrax: Niedocenienie mnie to najgorsze co tylko mogłeś zrobić, nie tylko ty umiesz oszukiwać, patrz Kejraxowi zaświeciły się oczy i nagle potężne wyładowania elektryczne zaczęły uderzać Exomira, któy zaczął błyskawicznie tracić moc Mag Mel: Stop! - powiedziawszy to uderzył energią mocy w Kejraxa, ale nagle nadbiegł Sygg, który zablokował ten cios Mag Mel: AAAA, w takim razie wycofuje się, wracaj Exomir Kejrax puścił mocno przypalonego Exomira, który wrócił do formy kulkowej, podczas naszej nieuwagi, Zenek i Klejek uciekli, zatem zostaliśmy we dwóch, a w tymczasie Hydron zdołał wrócić do kwatery. Hydron: Nareszcie.... Ledwo to powiedział i upadł na ziemie, ale nadal był przytomny Ami: Co się stało? Hydron: Rex Alex: Co Rex? Hydron: Dołączył do tego gościa Pit: Ale którego? Hydron: Tego mózgowca z białymi włochami Adi: Mówisz o Kaydenie? Hydron: Ta? A ta, ta Alex: Czemu to zrobił? Hydron: To było porozumienie, on do nich dołącza, a oni zostawiają was w spokoju i nigdy was nie atakują Mei: Ale tak nie może być, trzeba ich pokonać i tak i tak, a w między czasie odłączymy od nich Rexa Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Ciemny Sojusz